my daily life
by 16andbella
Summary: rachel stops having a crush for raf,instead she becomes a more growned up person and falls in love with her teacher


My daily teenage life

By indhira Vargas

Walking in the halls is always dangerous, your exposed to jocks and girls who think they're the best thing, that's why I try to be invisible, well not completely, the only person I want to be seen by, is Raf Kosravi , he will never notice me since I'm a nerd.

"Hello, Rachel are you there? Stop looking at Jason, and pay attention to me!"

"uh yeah what were you saying" but I could not take my eyes off Raf who was taking his things out of his locker, I knew it was always fate that our lockers where so close together, well my locker is the right and his is in the left, but whatever, at least I could see the back of his head if I turned around. when I told Ema that I was deeply in love with Jason she just started laughing like I had loser written in my forehead,(she would have laughed at that), and said

"Honey, Raf will never, talk to you"

Ema is my best friend, she's and emo ,a really crazy emo , she doesn't care what people think of her, that's one of the reason we became best friends, even though we are complete opposites, we get each other in a way no one understands.

"RACHEL!" Ema yelled so loud that Raf turned his head and looked at us for a brief moment then got back to getting his things out of his locker, _omg he just looked at me,_ I thought.

"What" I said with a smile on my face

"Didn't you hear me"

"No, you know I never hear you when you're talking about makeup and hair and all that shit"

"You didn't hear me because you where probably imagining you and Raf getting married in some tropical country, I don't even know why you like him he's a complete ass, and you got to admit he looks kind of gay"

"Shut up" I said "he's really hot, and he does not look gay"

She cleared her throat "as I was saying you should really put some makeup on you, you look like you haven't slept for ages"

"That's because we were awake all night in your house, reading twilight"

"You where the one reading, I fell asleep when you said the word vampire"

"Seriously! so I just spent till 1:00am reading to myself"

"Yes"

She pronounced that word so evil that it made me want to slap her in the face, I looked at my watch and saw that I was late for class, if I missed math I swear that I'm going to kill Ema.

"Got to go, see you later"

"Bye biach" she said, Ema always said bad words, and one day she got suspended for telling the teacher asshole,.

Walking to class I accidentally tripped over my shoe laces, and all my books dropped to the floor. I hurried to pick them up, but suddenly I was not alone, someone else was helping me, when I looked up I saw Raf's beautiful green eyes, and for a second I thought I was dreaming. He handed me my books and said.

"Here you go" and handed me my books, my hands were shaking when I grabbed them. OMG, Raf Kosravi just touched my books, I swear to god that I won't wash them, like I usually do.

I couldn't even make a word come out of my mouth, but I decided that it was time for me to be brave so I finally said.

"Thanks"

"It's ok" I said,

"I love him, no matter how old he is" he said "don't become a whore like Indira, Rachel, that's what she said, and look where she is now"

That asshole thinks Indira is a whore, I can't believe that for the past 3 years I've been having a crush for that dooshbag, it was time to put him in his place.

"Mira maldito pedazo de mierda, como te atreves a hablarle así a indhira, ella es mi mejor amiga en secreto y si le vuelves a hablar de esa manera te huro que te voy a dar una galleta, además eres un pajaraso" i didnt have the guts to say to him what I felt, so i just said it in Spanish,I preety much told him that he was a piece of shit and that how did he dare talk like that about Indira, because she was my best friend secretly, and that he was gay.

He just stared at me and said

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just saying that it's true what you said about Indira"

Indira, got knocked up by her boyfriend, and guess what ,her boyfriend was our 45 years old math teacher, she had an abortion, now she is ashamed to go to school, and studies in her house, because everyone thinks she is a whore.

Raflooked at my boobs and said

"Do you want to go to a party?" I didn't know if he was talking to me or to my boobs.

"Sure, I think my boobs would like to go"

He looked up at me and said

"Sorry, but I just can't help it you have amazing boobs"

"Ok" that guy was a freak, I changed my mind and said

"Dude, I'm sorry, I can't go, I've got to study for an exam. Bye" and I left walking really fast before he could respond. It was true what Ema said about him, Jason was an ass, I should seriously start to have better taste on men, or ill end up like indira.


End file.
